Blown Away
by JDOnyx
Summary: Princess Vipress Series: Re-Written. Josephine Teal, JT to her friends and family, has had a bad life and doesn't hide it. She hates everything but a handful of people. Can the team break down her walls of hatred and never trusting others to help her? The team needs her! Her family, her crew, needs her too! Beth needs her. SE/OC. AU 2nd Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**_JD: I disclaim anything to do with the G.I. Joes I only claim my characters I help create years ago and applying them to this story. The plot is mixed of both the original "American Heros" in 1980's and the movies (AU of Second Movie). I am also putting in other characters that don't normally show up in either movies or the originals often. The songs by Carrie Underwood are NOT MINE I do not own any type of the music. The main OCs pasts will be explain BETTER in later chapters so just bare with me on that one._**

**_JT: Hurry up!_**

**_JD: Please r&amp;r also warning this is rewritten and renamed version of my story Snakes Duels._**

**_JT: ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**JD: This is short but best I could do for now and it is A LOT longer then the original. JT please add the rest.**

**JT: FINE! She has re-written this story and moved it to her other account. You can find the crappy version of this story on Onyx JDShadow and she is making major changes. Please enjoy! **

**It's rated M FOR A REASON!**

* * *

_A Saturday night special is an easy thing to buy.  
__All you've got to be is 21, or 15 if you lie.  
__Just hand the man the money, and if someone's got to die,  
__The broker in the pawnshop won't even blink an eye._

_~Saturday Night Special - Conway Twitty~_

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Saturday Night Special_**

.

.

.

Three years old she sat under the sink hiding from the scary men. Her dark hair fall into her face and she close her eyes tight. Scared as she is she knows if they don't find her she will be okay.

This little girl hiding is only a part of a puzzle that can't be solved as of yet. She doesn't have the pieces to put together. She will get them eventually though.

.

.

.

Years past and the girl now six is sitting outside as boys bigger than her are around her. Her lip bleeding and they start to kick at her. "Freak!" One yelled kicking her in her stomach.

"No one loves you." Another taunt as he kick her in the back.

The final one kick her in the chest. "Go die!" He growl out. Then a boy slightly bigger than them punch the boy boy who said 'Go die.' His skin is dark tan and his hair is cropped short, army like. The boy is a few years, more than a few, older than her. He looks like he is a young teenager in truth. Another boy with chocolate skin and dark eyes came out and hit another one of the boys.

Two down and third one look between the two boys and ran off leaving his so call friends who got up and left. They were in a rush to get away from these tough boys who came to this small girl's aide. The one who has tan skin went down and pick the girl up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck in case he drops her but he didn't.

"Ya bettah not do't." He told her with thick country accent she has never heard before.

"Do what?" She ask softly.

He smile taking out a wash cloth and clean up the blood on her face. "Die. Kill yaself." He said softer.

The Thompson family, boy who saved her parents, adopted her. "Josephine Teal Thompson, I like the nickname Josie." Elizabeth Thompson whisper to her. She smile nodding her head. "Home is in Oklahoma. That's where we are going and also you will probably go traveling with me and Calab to Louisiana."

.

.

.

Seven year old Josie ran ahead of the boy whom is eight years older than her. "C'mon Mipps!" She scream back to him. He shook his head and his black hair swung around his face.

"Yeah, c'mon Mipps!" An older man with dark gray hair and sparkling brown eyes yelled. The girl squealed running to him. He quickly swooped her up in a tight hug. "Angel!"

She laugh and stayed in his warm arms. "Pop-pop." She said happily.

He place her down and put his fists on his hips acting like the two kids' grandmother. "Now ya bettah have been doing ya jumps and thin's or ya mama would kill me. Have ya?" He asked sternly and she laugh nodding her head. He laugh too and pat her head. He then them into the old farm house.

.

.

.

Four years she was happy. Four years she had nothing to worry about. She had a big brother who loved her and parents who adore her. She was a good kid with a good life. Granted she did get in trouble like most kids do but nothing anyone could have told her would make her seem like a bad kid. Her life was good for once. That was till November 2001 that everything changed.

She went running through the house happy as can be. She skipped around the dog her long brown, nearly black, hair flying behind her and her hazel eyes sparkle as her mother chased her. Her mother whine slightly then caught the girl and they both start to laugh.

The door opening and slamming shut made both of them jump. Her father was home. "Daddy!" She scream happily and she went to hug him like she does everyday but he pull his arm back ready to hit her. Her mom caught her by waist and pulled her back. He end up hitting her instead. She is backing away as her mother holds where his hand hit.

Her mother lost the laughter and smile. Her sparkling warm blue eyes turn cold as ice as she glared at him. "Josie, go upstairs." She sounds broken inside.

Josie did as she said and she ran upstairs. Locking herself in to her big brother's room and crawling in to his bed. This what she does when she is scared. He has always protect her so why couldn't he do so now when he is over seas. He join the army the second he graduated. He was shipped out earlier that year.

.

.

.

The more he drinks the worst he is. Josie is being protected by her mother and be sent away whenever he comes home drunk. He start to drinking because he lost his job and now he just can't stop. One day was worst then normal. He came in barely able to walk. "Josie, go and hang out with Sarah in town." Her mother told her. She look up to her mother who was already so badly hurt she could barely talk and she hasn't smiled in weeks. She hasn't seen her mother smile in so long now.

The thirteen year old shook her head. "No. We can both leave. C'mon, Ma." Josie tried to reason.

The woman shook her head and push her to the next room. "Go." She ran in to the side of the chair. She hiss at the girl grinding her teeth together. The man glare at them going straight to them and swung at his wife. She was so beautiful and still find ways to support her family even with her husband doesn't believe the woman should do so. Elizabeth Thompson is an Angel that walks among sinners.

The man pull back and starts to hit her. She didn't fight him anymore. When Josephine start to go after him to pull him away from her he hit her hard enough she hit the counter. She couldn't see straight and she was screaming at him. "No! Leave her alone!" She had somehow land back in another room still screaming at him to leave her alone begging him to stop. Her voice gave out as she slowly lost a losing battle. She lost to much blood and she couldn't stay away. She was fighting it and now on the cold floor not able to move.

.

.

.

The next day when she woke up she saw her mom's cold dead body. He was pass out on the couch blood all over his hands and she broke down. She couldn't fight him by herself. She had no one else to go to since he broke ties with her family in Louisiana. She has no one now. Her brother is gone, her best friend isn't allowed over anymore, and now her mother is dead.

She feels like she is that lost girl in the orphanage being beaten up but this time it's so much worst. After he left for the day she was cleaning up the blood, the body long gone by now. A knock come at the door. She doesn't get it just keeps cleaning. When door open she didn't care just kept what she was doing. In came in a red head with bright green eyes and worried look. "JT, what happen?" The other girl, roughly sixteen, asked as she got down and start to help her best friend clean it up.

"He killed her." She gasp out and tears that she hasn't felt in so long start to fall out of her eyes. The redhead took the sponge away and pull her to her.

"We need to get you out of here."The redhead said and the darker hair one shook her head. "We can't go to the police, to them we are just orphans. You are right with that way but you can always run, I'll run with you." She growl out and look at everything.

"No. I can't. If we do he'll kill both of us. How can I live here like this?" She asked crying out more.

The redhead, Sarah, tilt her head back as she thought. "Maybe you don't have to. Can you stay here for only a little longer though?" She asked and Josephine looks scared and pissed off. "Think about it. I'll never let anything happen to you if I can prevent it." She said thumping the girl on the head.

The rest of the day though it hurt both of them they clean the mess that was once upon a time a woman they both saw like a mother. It was once upon a time their main support system and someone they loved more then anything else. They were going to get their revenge.

.

.

.

Sarah is slightly older now but snuck out of her foster home pissed off at them like always. She got to the field leading to the home on edge of town and there she saw birds. Wait no, not any birds but vultures. She ran forward knowing only a handful of actual farm animals go this way. She got to the place where the birds were and chased them away. She look down to the body at her feet and her heart nearly stopped. She went down picking up the girl's wrist and barely finding a pulse.

She knew she couldn't take her to the hospital. They won't take her in. They never do. She took off her jacket, it is just a thin thing to keep sun off of her skin, and rip it up and uses it as make-shift bandages. She waited till the girl was completely bandage up and then made a make shift shelter for her. She got up and ran back to town not caring about the blood on her or the fact that she is now jacket-less and the shirt she is wearing leaves little to imagination.

She knew the whole town just assumed that Elizabeth just up and left. They knew that wasn't completely true but that what they want to believe. She knew only one other person who could help her at this moment. That one person just so happen to be not only a tie to Calab but also to Middle of Nowhere Louisiana, the place they both think of as home.

She got to the house and start to bang on the door out of breath. A dark skin woman open the door and her chocolate eyes widen at the sight of the girl. "Sarah Anna! Why do ya look like a hooker from a crime scene?!" She roar as the girl shot past her. "Sarah! Answer me damnit!" She kept roaring chasing after the smaller girl who ran up the steps.

"I need Jordan!" She screamed back as she got to the door that was already open and half asleep man stood in front of her. "I need your help." She said in a pain voice. He saw the blood and knew, just knew, it was Josephine's.

.

.

.

**TIME: 6PM**

**DATE: 11/6/09**

**AGE: 19**

**PLACE: Noman's Club - Secret Location**

The fake blond's breath was hot and her blood boiled as she sang. No one besides her 'family' knew this song to be true. "There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away... blown away

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away... blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday... blown away

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away... Blown Away. "

At the end she knew the look, the mask she put up, look dead. Her hazel-green eyes probably look light gray and hatred across them. She doesn't care. She pulled away from the mic and got down to floor level. With a quick glance around the darker then normal room she saw the three men before they got close to her. Her sister, Lacy, stepped in front of her blocking the men way of path to get to her. "Love, you know I hate that song." she complain her short blonde hair bounce as she switch her body weight from one foot to the other.

The fake blond nod her head and motion for them to go back to their seats to wait for the others. As they sat down at the table with their backs to the wall and curtains partly closed in front of them. The twenty-three year old blonde wiggled as she listen to the music playing now. The other, slightly younger, sigh her own fake blond hair falling before her face. "I liked your hair when it was natural." A deep man's voice could be heard, it's familiar voice whom the man open the curtains as him and the other two men sat down.

"So what do you want CLAYTON?" the younger girl asked in a growled as the older man narrow his eyes at her.

"You know you still owe me a favor for not letting you be arrested or caught by Cobra's men." he stated coldly.

"You know you're still a pain. I told you then I could have escape I always do." she huff out as she turn to her right where she felt Lacy touch her elbow. They shared a look then the younger sigh. "What is it you want?" she asked softer.

"We need your and your family's help, Josephine." And with that their lives as always hiding is forever change, they knew it would be. As the two of them, Josephine and Clayton glared at each other a song came on that somehow made Josephine feel some what better._ Saturday Night Special_. To bad she doesn't like guns.

* * *

**_JD: Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_JD_****_: Enjoy, sorry for long wait. Every time I got on computer to finish this something happen and I couldn't finish it. This one is short I'll try to make the next one longer. Please Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

**_~Wanted Dead or Alive – Bon Jovi~_**

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**TIME: 8PM**_

_**DATE: 2/8/10**_

_**PLACE: Suburb of New York (Secret)**_

A fake blond walked across the floor and slipped on her loose jacket. Before she gets to the door a girl about three years old runs out and wraps her arms around the young woman's leg. "No go." The small girl said.

The young woman went down and detach the girl and smiled to her. "I have to go." She said and the wall was slowly coming down. She knew it was. The little girl with the dark brown, almost black hair, start to pout and look down. "Now, Beth, I will only be gone a few hours. It's almost bed time so go get ready and make sure that the twins do too. You are in charge while I'm gone." She said as she moved the girl's hair from her face.

The girl shook her head. "Nana, no go." She said stomping her feet and crossing her arms.

The blond sigh as two girls walked in. A small young Chinese girl, she looks like she's maybe fifteen but really in hear early twenties like the others. The other is the natural short hair blond. "Now, Beth, Nana has to go with us but we will bring her back. Pinky promise." The short hair blond said sticking out her pinky.

The dark brown hair girl pout but nod her head sticking her pinky out. "Fine." She grumble and the older link their pinkies. "Be safe!" She yelled at them stomping her feet. The three older all smile as they walked out.

The Chinese girl jumped in the driver side of her open up Jeep and the real blond climb up on passenger side. The fake blond pulled out a motorcycle and climb on before putting a helmet on. "See you there, Yu!" She called out as she put her helmet on and then start the bike shooting out of the driveway down the street.

_._

_._

_._

_Time: 2200 Hours_

_(10:00 PM)_

_DATE: 2/8/10_

_PLACE: Noman's Club_

The fake blond sat in her normal spot in the dark corner that's mostly hiding behind curtains. It is mostly to keep prying eyes away. The curtains open and she looked up to meet the eyes of the son of a bitch who has been trying to recruit her and her sisters. Two men that are different than the two from before came in with him. She looked at the new people carefully. One is dressed like a laid back army boy, even the hair is like that, the other looks like a military ninja. She rolled her eyes and went back to her notebook working on the songs she needs to get finished.

The older man smirked when he saw her working away. "Miss Sparky, have you talked to the others yet?" He asked annoying her and he knew it.

Her eyes snapped up at him. "It's JT not Sparky." She growled in her normal tone. "Now, Clayton, I have to finish this." She snapped going back to work. She tap her fingers to an unheard beat. "Lacy said she won't without Samtha and Lulu. The twins are to young, I will not risk their lives. We don't know where our redhead is right now. The Hacks are all split up so they will be useless and I'll be damned if I join something without my crew." She said as best as she could in the monotone voice.

The man now sitting in front of her was watching her closely. "So what do I have to do to get you five in?" He asked finally.

She stop tapping and glance up at him through her blond long bangs. "I already told you, I am not my family I can't speak for them." She look back down to the paper but didn't resume the beat so they know she wasn't thinking about it but about something else.

The man cross his arms on the table watching her carefully. "Then amuse me and tell me what they would need." He said in nearly emotionless voice.

The two have been doing this dance for a long time. To this point of time they have just left emotions out of it though they both argue still over anything and everything that is on the table. "I I don't know when Sara will show up again. Lace if she knows the twins are safe she'll be fine with whatever. Yu Lee follows Lacy and myself anywhere. Hatchet isn't around much anymore but his little brothers, Hatcher and Willy, both are super-geniuses like himself, but Will isn't old enough yet." She went through the main of her crew. "If Yu Lee is around Hatcher will stay." To her it felt like she was betraying her family but she knew they wouldn't care, not anymore.

The man was watching her as she just stair blankly at the paper. "And yourself?" He asked carefully.

She looked up to him and hatred can be seen in her eyes. "Why do you want us really? Bait for Cobra? I know Destro and him got out." She snapped at him. _'I hate this. I want to be in my share room eating chocolate-mint chip cookies, laughing about how Yu Lee and Hatcher have no idea about how they are completely in love with each other.' _She complained in the back of her mind.

His eyes soften as he looked at her. "Not bait, though I wonder why they are so interested in you." He said and she knew he already knew the answer to that.

She scoff and saw the two other men looking at her. "It's cause of our abilities." She lied easily.

Clayton got her attention again. "Then do you want to join them?" He asked watching her still very carefully. He didn't call her out for lying.

She scoffs again. "Oh hell no." She said in disgust.

He smirk leaning forward. "Then join us and fight them." He said seriously.

She lean forward and glared him down. "No."

He raised his eyebrow at her and knew what she was doing. "Why not?" He asked and the other two men looked to him. That's not like him but then again they can tell by way she's so informal with him that they have known each other for a long time.

She made a ticking sound with her tongue before answering. "I'm not an army jackass that is train to kill without mercy. I might be a cold blood murderer, but at least I can still feel." She growled as a perky blond and short Chinese girl walked around the curtains and saw the three men before sitting down.

The blond sat beside her in middle and the Chinese girl at the end taking the notebook from her. "JT calm down." the blond with short nearly spiked hair and gray-blue eyes said to her. She sigh and gave in.

Her head lulled back to look at the blond who was slightly taller with the leverage of her leg under her. "Lacy, I hate this." she spoke softly like how the blond wanted her to.

The blond sigh and she looked to the fake blond. "Sis, sooner we join a side sooner it'll be over. You'll be free for good." She said the last part softly and the bleach blond scoff for the third time.

She looked to the blond in the eye with her walls up. Her mask is hiding the fear that's inside of her. "No, I won't." She said with no emotions. She got up and walked out of the curtain off area then walked straight to the stage. As she climb up on to it she took a breath and spoke to the men on the interments. "We are doing redo tonight. Not in mood to do an original."

They started the interments after following JT's lead. She start the beat by tapping her foot and the few extras were added because theme of the night is Country Rock Music. The filler player easily figure out the beat and start to play and she waited a moment before she start to sing. "_Well, the train to Grinder's Switch is runnin' right on time_

_And them Tucker Boys are cookin' down in Caroline_

_People down in Florida can't be still_

_When ol' Lynyrd Skynyrd's pickin' down in Jacksonville_

_People down in Georgia come from near and far_

_To hear Richard Betts pickin' on that red guitar._" She sang letting a country accent slip out as she sang.

The song being 'The South's Gonna Do It (Again)' by Charlie Daniels Band. It was one of her favorites growing up. She used to dance to it with her cousins in Louisiana. After that song was over she turn around to face her band members. She went to the lead guitar player and whisper in his ear. The man smiled and nod his head. Backing up he started the beat and she went back to the mic. The others caught on and went along as she start to sing 'Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves' by Cher.

After both songs were sung she jumped down and pulled her fake blond hair back in a low pony tail. The manager came over with a half froze, open, water bottle handing it to her. She smile and thanked him before walking off. It was a complete act. When she got back to the back corner table she tighten up the cap of the water bottle then tossed it in to the garbage can. Yu start to giggled and handed JT an unopened bottle.

She spoke so softly normally people don't hear her. "You are so paranoid." She said. JT just shrugged her shoulders.

Lacy looked up at JT with a strange look. "Aren't you immune to nearly all known poisons and some not so known ones? Why not trust open bottles?" She asked amused by how the girl act.

JT shrug her shoulders again. "Never know." She said sitting down by the wall and lean over some her head resting on Lacy's shoulder.

She sip her bottle looking over the notebook she was writing in to see neat small handwriting she knows to be Yu Lee's. She was correcting JT's work, again. Lacy ignored her reply mostly and the laid back man smiled to JT. "you can really sing." He stated as a compliment.

JT had to resist her urge to roll her eyes at him. "We all can." She said not really caring as she looked in to the water bottle.

That gave the asshole an idea. "So what if we can get you a full time singing career and you don't have to move around so much?" he asked as he looked in JT's direction.

JT grind her teeth as she took a deep breath before lying as smooth as she could. "I like moving." She saw Lacy moved and before she had time to react she was slapped across the face. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark but still stung. JT glance to her and her hurt face calm the younger girl. "Sorry." She mumbled. Lacy nod her head accepting it. Yu Lee moved a bit farther away from them so she wouldn't accidentally get caught in cross fire.

The asshole lean forward as he smiled to the two other men. "Human lie detector." He explained. "Josephine Teal, Lacy Jackson, Yu Lee, these two men are Duke and Snake Eyes." The asshole said motioning to the laid back one as Duke then Snake Eyes as the Army Ninja guy. Duke smiled, looks forced, and Snake Eyes bow his head. Lacy did an innocent wave and Yu Lee did her Chinese bow with her fist in one hand and bowing her head.

I just grunted out. "It's JT." half heartily correcting him the second time. A couple of minutes passed with nothing said before JT asked. "What's in it for you if we join?"

He didn't even need time to think about it. "You, all of you, are as talented as Snake Eyes being train to be both ninjas and samurai plus even assassin training. You all would be able to protect not only your love ones but millions of others." the asshole stated.

JT did roll her eyes then glared as she crossed her arms over her notebook lean forward and growled. "What's in it for you?" Came out of her growl and Yu Lee looked slightly scared from the corner of JT's eye.

He looked at her with a dead stare. "Your talents, we need them to help defeat Cobra for good." He stated with out missing a beat.

JT roll her eyes again at him. "Why not get Snake Eyes to train others to be like him?" She asked snarling at him.

Asshole took a deep breath before replying. "Believe it or not Snake Eyes is no you. You can and have taken down a small army of Vipers in mere two minutes when it would take Snake Eyes about five."

She scoffs. "He kills them then." She stated coldly.

Lacy voice sounded strained. "JT?"

JT knows she's worried. "He does, you somehow paralyze them or knock them out. I don't think I have ever seen you actually kill anyone." Asshole confirmed.

JT looked down at her water bottle in thought. "I have." She used the same coldness in her voice, the mask back up, that's her defense from getting hurt, again.

He looked to the other two and they share a look then both looked to JT. "We will be safe." Lacy stated.

JT scoffed again. "Safe fighting for the morons running the governments." She spat out like a horrible taste in her mouth.

Lacy took a deep breath knowing that right now JT is being defensive on everything. "The family won't be in twenty-four seven danger for hiding us. We won't have to split up to make Cobra confuse. We will be like a family again." She tried again.

JT looked to Lacy. "With out Mo, Greg, and Sifu." she snapped.

Lacy flinched away. "I know." She said meekly.

JT then kept going. "Have to also think how will the twins react plus our other siblings and what will happen to Kaytoe and Leen?" JT was a goner. She knew she was and saw it before Lacy knew what she was doing. JT duck from Lacy's claws, yes claws, and then got kneed into her shoulder sending JT off the seat hitting the corner of the room hard. JT gasp for air and saw Lacy's worried look. "Bitch." She gasp again. It's hard for someone to breathe when they get sent flying like that. After a few deep breaths JT saw a black gloved hand in front of her face. She looked up to the plastic leather like arm to Snake Eyes visor then took his hand letting him help her up. His grip was strong but not rough. For a moment she thought of the handsome Hatchet. She shook it off then went back to her sisters.

Yu Lee then spoke up, voice still soft but everyone could hear her. "Remember our promise?" She asked as her eyes softly looked over JT's face for her true self to show up again.

JT then said what the promise was with out thinking about it. Automatically she knew it because how much that promise means to her. "Blood or not family is family, we swore to protect our own." She stated half wanting to.

Yu Lee place her hand on Lacy's shoulder. Lacy then finished it. "Not only that but we promise not to let fear rule anymore. We can't keep running. This is an escape from always running." her voice so soft and hard to hear her when she speaks like that but she told the truth so JT gave in if the other two does too.

JT then heard her name. She looked up to see a big man leaning against a wall raising an eyebrow at her. She got up and walked over to him with her head held high. He pat her head as she walked passed and sat down in the booth in middle of the room that has high seats where no one can see who's in them but they are at higher lever and can see who is where through out the place.

The man sitting in the booth wasn't paying close attention to her. "Sir?" She asked sitting down across from him.

He still has yet to look at her. "Are those Gillies giving you trouble?" He asked as the woman on stage sang slightly off key.

JT let a smile slip out. "No, sir."

He glance from corner of his eye to the table she was sitting at and she did too seeing the men looking in their direction. "They look army." He growled.

She likes him because he's the best hit man in this country. No one can ever pin him for his kills but he is the best. "They are." She said as she looked back to him. "Well they are to a point."

He turn to her finally his sharp hazel brown-green eyes scanning her. She knew his question before he asked but he knew she was going to make him ask. "To a point?"

She smiled and lean forward. "They are ex-military. They want my family to help them with a job." She half lied.

He nod his head accepting the answer as he look back to the stage. "You going back up tonight?" He wonder as the woman now got off of it.

She looked up at the stage and sighs then her eyes land back on the man that most people fears. "No. I think it would be waist of time today." She answer getting up.

Without pulling his eyes away from the stage and at the people who are going up there. "Wanted dead or alive, you are coming back to us." He said.

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Aye, Captain." She said walk to the table with a wide smile.

* * *

_**JD**__**: Mystery guy is important! He will make his appearance again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction has been chasing away most of my favorite writers and many of my friends. Many reasons to why and how. They seemed to have stricken their rules to where its not fun to experiment on writing styles. Its not as fun to write here.

Plus flamers have gotten out of control and FFn calls it friendly or helpful criticism. Criticism I have NO problem with. What I do have problem with is flat out flaming. Saying someone sucks and shouldn't write anymore is flaming. Harassing someone because they are experimenting with certain writing styles is flaming. Giving helpful advice, even if it is harsh, is criticism.

The more serious side of this that as far as I know mine have been safe, someone -or people- have been stealing creators works. They place it on virus filled fake sites and people gives them money to add ads to them. That's bad enough and comes with the job for writers. Fakes trying to take credit for your work. The thing that is crushing my hope for Fanfiction is that FFn isn't doing ANYTHING to help the writers. They are just letting the writers who put their work and efforts -not counting heart and soul- into it just deal with it themselves.

I have lost many friends, readers, and favorite writers. I say its enough. When Fanfiction finally gets turned completely into Quizilla it will probably be taken down. Till then, if you need me or want to follow me, I am going to post link to my Wattpadd (which i hate but better than FFn now) and Ao3 (archiveofourown) on my author page. I am also on devianart If you like you can find me on all three as OnyxJDShadow. I think my wattpadd is just JDShadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Please ignore errors on this one. Typing it by kindle.

My wattpad username is JDShadow and story name is just Frost Bite

My Ao3 username is Onyx JDShadow but you can search the story A Shift revamp (we are fixing it because finding a lot of timing errors with the Marvel Animated Universe ((Ultimate Spiderman, Avengers Assemble, Guardians of Galaxy, and Hulks Agents of SMASH)))

DArt is OnyxJDShadow, no pictures posted yet. Working out all the kinks in them before posting with links to chapters OR explanations.

Posting this because a lot of people have reported that the links wont work on moble and it wont let me just post links normally.


End file.
